Esperanza
by Nirnia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría en el mundo si no hubiera esperanza? Lee lo que le ocurre a nuestros protagonistas Hermione y Draco. Es un OneShot, espero que os guste. Espero vuestra opinión.


-¡Venga¡Qué nos alcanzan!

-Voy todo lo más rápido posible.

Corremos velozmente. Detrás nuestra nos persiguen unos interminables ejércitos con afiladas espadas y poderosas varitas.

Conseguimos despistarles y nos escondemos en una tenebrosa y desolada habitación. Él respira sofocado; sus ojos me miran desolados. Por su frente caen gotas de sudor, sus mejillas están encendidas; sus finos labios ahora ensangrentados e hinchados, mas una gota de sangre recorre desde su comisura hasta su barbilla. Tiene varios cortes en los brazo y otro en su tobillo. Sus negras ropas están raídas.

Mis cabellos están revueltos; el brillo de mis ojos han ido desapareciendo durante el tiempo; tengo arañazos por mis mejillas e inflamados mis labios rojos como la sangre. Al igual que él, tengo raídas y ensangrentadas mis ropas.

_Nuestras armas son el amor y la justicia, la más bella esperanza que poseemos,_

_es saber que todos los días podemos construir el mundo que deseamos existir._

Él me tapa mi boca para que no nos descubran, a causa de mi agitada respiración. Cuando creemos que pasa el peligro; nos dejamos caer pesadamente hacia el frío suelo, sentados espalda contra espalda.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?-me dice preocupado.

-Sí...-digo pausadamente.

-Hermione¡prométeme algo sino salimos de esta!

-Draco me estas asustando-susurro triste.

-Aunque a mí me cojan quiero que huyas lejos de aquí. No quiero perder a lo que mas quiero.-pronuncia como una orden.

-Draco saldremos de esta.

A lo lejos se escucha llover y algunos rayos iluminan nuestra habitación. Pasan largos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mis pensamientos son los siguientes: dolor...muertes...torturas...¿Hasta dónde quieren llegar¿No les basta el daño y la humillación que hasta ahora nos ha hecho padecer? Mi soledad, su abandono. ¿No les es suficiente¿Hasta dónde desean destruirnos?

Mis pensamientos (o mejor dicho lamentos) son apagado por su voz.

-Debemos huir-dijo mirándome intensamente y ayudándome a levantarme.

Abrimos la puerta con sigilo, no escuchamos el menor sonido, nos confiamos.

_El más terrible de todos los sentimientos_

_es el sentimiento de la esperanza muerta._

Nos encontramos cara a cara con la misma muerte, camuflada bajo el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, mayor lacayo y servidor de Voldemort, el ángel de la muerte. Nos engañaron. Lucius al ver nuestra cara sorprendida, con risa luminosa y oscura intenciones, nos muestra su objeto valioso, el mapa de Merodeador. Luego hace un extraño gesto con la mano a uno de sus secuaces; al cual él rápidamente apartaron a Draco de mi lado.

Y con ágil movimiento, uno de ellos pone su espada en mi cuello.

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ¡A quién queréis es a mí!-palabras que se llevó el viento.

-¡CÁLLATE!-grita muy enfadado, dirigiéndose a su hijo-¡Nos traicionaste por un sangre sucia, me decepcionas!

Empiezo a llorar, sé que debo ser fuerte pero en este momento siento que voy a perder lo que más amo.

-Cumplirás tu castigo. Matadle delante de la chica.-ordena severamente Lucius.

-Estoy satisfecho de haberte traicionado, asqueroso mortífago.-dice arrastrando sus palabras, dirigidas a su padre.

Uno de los mortífagos coge su varita, y apunta a su corazón.

Yo no quiero mirar, pero mis ojos me traicionan. Draco vuelve a ser el hombre de hielo, preparado para su peor castigo; ya su corazón se ha congelado.

Su verdugo está preparado, pero veo a mi amado se dirige a mí me dice un claramente pero silencioso: te amo. Y un rayo verde sale de la varita de su asesino hacia su destino final, el corazón de él.

_Ojos que distingan la mirada de venganza y el rencor,_

_de quien se ensaña humillador y no tiene su odio hasta ver _

_destruido a su hijo._

Echa su última mirada de amor hacia mí, y cae desplomado al suelo. Mil lágrimas caen imparables, quiero morir. Si su muerte fue un castigo, para mi sería un regalo y para ellos un favor.

Les suplico que me maten, nunca pensé en caer tan bajo. Pero ellos tienen otros planes conmigo y por eso me encierran en un repulsivo calabozo. Durante días y semanas me dan un poco de comida y algo de agua para calmar mi sed.

Me doy cuenta de algo muy importante; siento en mi interior que algo o alguien crece, me siento dichosa, espero que nadie se de cuenta de mi estado, de mi embarazo.

_La marcha sin fin se ha iniciado y no dejaré de caminar_

_hacia el destino pleno al que está llamado todo_

_ser que es el reflejo creado._

En mi cuarto mes de embarazo, por la noche siento que alguien abre mi celda.

Mis ojos se empañan de lágrimas, a ver a la bienaventurada persona que entra, Harry Potter. Él aceptó mi relación con...Draco.

Dice que salgamos, que la guerra al fin ha acabado; sin dudar ni un instante lo abrazo y empiezo a llorar en su regazo.

Él me reconforta. La pesadilla ha terminado.

**Seis años más tarde.**

-Madre, no me gusta dormir tan temprano-comenta un pequeño niño, tumbado en la cama. Decía tener unos cinco años; su pelo castaño algo revuelto, una nariz pequeña, unos labios que marcan fastidio, pero lo más importante de sus rasgos faciales eran su ojos grises.

-Draco, quieras o no, deberás dormir-lo arropo-¡Que sueñes con los angelitos!

Como cada noche, salgo de esa habitación para ir a esa ventana. Sigo soñando que él está aquí conmigo, protegiéndome.

Son agujas que se clavan en mi sangre, en mi corazón hielan todos mis sentidos.

Sin embargo tengo a mi pequeño Draco que ha sacado el carácter luchador de su difunto padre.

Nunca llegué a casarme, ni quisiera lo pienso, ya que el primer amor nunca se olvida. En silencio te busco y deseo poderte amar.

Anhelo la hermosa esperanza del día que me muera, nada más abrir mis ojos encuentre los tuyos.

_Jamás desesperé aun estando en las_

_más sombrías aflicciones, pues de las nubes negras cae_

_agua limpia y fecundante._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, me animé ha escribir este OneShot. Espero que os guste. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K..

Me gustaría que dejarais vuestra sincera opinión, crítica,... de este OneShot.

Espero impacientes vuestros Reviews.

Un cordial saludo.

Gracias Esfinge por ayudarme.


End file.
